Where Do the Lonely Go?
by darkangel9314
Summary: Sixteen years after Elena witnessed the death of her mother and sister, she finds out that her father, the man who killed them is trying to get an appeal. Now with all the strength she could probably muster. Elena must face what happened that night and confront the monster who destroyed her life so many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Where Do the Lonely Go?

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert laughed as she threw a french fry at her best friend Damon Salvatore. They were at their favorite bar just drinking and having a good time while he told her countless stories about his girlfriend Sage. She was a nice girl and her and Elena had even became friends, but today was Damon and Elena's time to connect. She always loved to spend time alone with Damon. Nothing was better than that.

The bartender sent them another round as Damon lifted up his glass.

"To us Elena Gilbert. We finally made it to the big city."

Elena clicked her glass to Damon's as they took the shot. Elena coughed. Sometimes whiskey didn't go down as well as Elena had hoped. She was glad that she finally got away from her hometown though there was too many painful memories there. Like the time she witnessed her father murdering her mother and her sister. That was a memory that was hard to forget. She remembered it as if it was yesterday.

16 Years ago.

Elena slept peacefully in her bed before the accident happened. She remembered when her mother burst into the room. She laid up in her bed and turned her bedside light on. Her mother stumbled towards her looking like death himself.

"Mom." she whispered trying to figure out what was going on.

Her mother looked at her then spat up blood collapsing to the floor. Elena screamed as she saw stab wounds all over her mothers night gown. She looked as if she had been stabbed multiple times. Elena put a hand over her mouth as she saw the handle of the knife plugged deep into her mothers lower back.

She got out of her bed as she crawled over to her mother trying to shake her awake but it wasn't working. Elena moved away from her mother and ran out of the room. Surely her dad would know what to do. She just had to find him.

That's when she heard it. Her sister Megan's screams. She ran into the direction of her room and nearly screamed at what she saw.

Her father had a hand over Megan's mouth and a knife hovering above her covered with blood. Elena stood there horrified as her father spoke to her sister.

"goodnight Megan." he said bringing the knife down.

Megan screamed as their father plunged the knife into her abdomen over and over again. He took his hand off as her sister screamed once more. He plunged the knife in again this time deeper and making sure that he hit a major artery. Megan spat out blood as she screamed no more. Her head tilted as Elena stred into the lifeless eyes of her sister.

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew she would be next if she didn't get out of there. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her and ran outside where the neighbor caught her. She screamed as loud as she could.

Elena screamed as she dropped the glass she was holding to the floor and got out of her bar stool. Damon was there in a flash. She hit him until she regained a sense of where she was. She looked around. People had gone silent looking at her.

She exhaled as Damon looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. Sometimes those eyes were the only things keeping her from going completely insane.

"It's okay Elena. You're okay. Your dad is in prison on a double homicide charge. He can't hurt you anymore."

Elena gasped as tears strung across her face and she collapsed in Damon's arms.

"It will never be over Damon." she whispered as he stroked her hair.

"It's okay Elena. I got you I got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Where Do the Lonely Go?

Chapter 2

Elena sighed as Damon sat her back down on the couch. She was still embarrassed about the scene she made at the bar tonight. She just couldn't get the memories of her dad out of her mind.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the bar tonight Damon. You should go home to Sage. I'm sure she'd be more fun to hang out with."

"Are you kidding? I love to spend time with my best friend."

Damon sat next to her on the couch and she cuddled up against him.

"Fine. What would you like to do?"

"I was thinking about watching that horrible movie you like so much."

"It's not a horrible movie." Elena laughed.

"Call it what you want, but i'm willing to watch it to cheer my best friend up."

"How did I get so lucky to have a best friend like Damon Salvatore?" She laughed.

"I have no idea." he said.

She laughed and hit him with the pillow. He laughed back and tickled her like he used to do when they were kids.

"Alright I surrender. You big bully. Now go put the movie on."

"Whatever you say master." he said with a mini bow.

Elena rolled her eyes while biting back a slight laugh. Damon always seemed to know how to put her in a good mood and after tonight a night with her best friend was all that she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Where Do the Lonely Go?

Chapter 3

Elena taped her foot in a nervous way as she waited for the bus to pull into the state penitentiary where she would be visiting her father today. If hadn't been for the book in her hand and the music blasting through her ears. She could tell that some of the trains pedestrians were eyeing her funny for her loud music, she didn't care though. They didn't know her story. Why should they judge her for what she chose to do for comfort?

Finally after twenty minutes of dirty looks and hushed conversations she finally arrived at her destination and waved at the bus driver as she looked at the prison that housed a monster that she called her father. She took a deep breath and walked up to the prison gates to start the visitation process.

After a few more minutes of being searched by the police and being questioned of her motives she finally was put in a small room and told to wait for her father. They assured her that a cop would be outside at all times and her father would be handcuffed so she would be safe. She nodded smiling at the guard as he went to go get him. Her smile turned into a frown then as she fiddled with her fingers. She always hated this feeling of anxiety, but it wasn't something she could exactly help. How could you stay calm when you were about to stare down at the man who had killed her mother and sister? How could your remain calm when she knew he could still finish the job he had tried to do with her? Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe she should just leave while she still had the chance, but before she could run away the guard who had been so friendly with her earlier was now escorting her father into the room.

Elena's eyes widened as she took in the man who had helped her come into this world. She had to admit that he looked different from the last time she had saw him. The time he had stabbed her sister in the chest. The time he could have done the same to her. He had changed, but he had not changed in a good way.

Elena took a deep breath as this man sat down smiling as if he had won the lottery. Who the hell was this guy and what had he done with the father she had once knew?

"Wow, you have sure grown up since the last time I saw you Elena."

"You mean the time when you stabbed my mother multiple times or the time you stabbed Megan in the chest. You mean that time?"

"Such a depressing time, We've had better memories than that Elena."

"Those memories have been tainted by the dead bodies that lay at your feet."

"Obviously not or else you wouldn't be here. I had to admit that I was surprised when the guards told me you were here. If you really hated me you wouldn't bother to be here."

Elena bit the inside of her cheek tasting her own blood. This man had some nerve after all that he had done.

"I've come here for closure."

"Why?"

"I've come here to see if you were sorry."

"You want to know the truth? No, I don't . Your mother was a bitch and your sister would probably have turned into a whore if I had let her live that long."

"Were you planning on killing me that night if I hadn't ran away?"

"What do you think?"

Elena let out a deep breath and got out of her chair. She was done with this.

"I'm out of here. Screw you."

"Goodbye Elena, I'm sure I'll see you again real soon."

He smiled as she shook her head and left not willing to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Where Do the Lonely Go?

Chapter 4

Tears rushed down Elena's face as she tried to stop them, but they just kept on coming and she didn't know how to shut her feelings off. Sometimes she could go days without missing her family, but today was not one of those days and she always tended to have an emotional break down during those days and she hated it. Why couldn't she just get over this and be a normal teenager for once?

Elena now sat on the park bench looking upon the children who had no real clue what life had in store for them. Sometimes when she was done in the dumps she would come here and think about simpler times before her dad snapped. Before her mother and sister were taken away from her. Those were simpler times. Happier times...

"Hey stranger."

Elena's head snapped up as she saw Damon heading towards her. She tried to smile, but couldn't force herself to do it. She was sick of pretending. Damon's face flashed with concern, but he didn't say anything as he sat down next to her.

Normally she would shoo people away when she was in a mood like this, but this was Damon Salvatore. The only person in this world who really knew her and she needed someone like that near her to bring her back up when she was down.

Sighing, she placed her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. His warmth was nice compared to the cold touch of her skin. Elena exhaled as she met Damon's eyes. How did he always show up when she needed him?

"What happened?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now if that's okay?"

"It's fine. I won't push you to tell me."

"Thank you."

"Did you have any other plans for the day?"

"No why?"

"Grab your purse. I'm taking you out."

"Why?"

"Do I really need a reason why?"

"I guess not."

"Then come on slow poke. We still have the whole day ahead of us."

She smiled and followed him to his car wondering what was ahead of them.


End file.
